Holes: My EdItIoN
by aNgEl-EyEz2529
Summary: ChApTeR 8 uP! Girls get sent to CGL, but things go all wrong starting in the 6th chapter..... plz rr! LUV YA!
1. Meeting the Girls part 1

Chapter 1 Part 1  
  
*~!~Meeting The Girls (Part1)~!~*  
  
One very early Tuesday morning, somewhere in Camp Green Lake, the boys of D-Tent were getting ready to go dig a hole, as usual.  
  
"Twitch! Twitch! Come here, man!" Zig-Zag yelled. As soon as Twitch looked up, Zig-Zag (Zig for short) tackled him.  
  
"Zig! Get off of me!" he screamed as he squirmed to get up. Partly because he was underneath a guy, and partly because he couldn't breathe.   
  
"Sorry, man." He helped Twitch up, but let him dust his own self off.   
  
"What was all that about?"  
  
"Come see for yourself." He led Twitch back to D-Tent. When they walked in, every guy was covered head-to-toe with rattlesnakes.  
  
"Woah! Guys, don't move. And hope they don't shake their rattlers..."  
  
"NO DUH!" yelled Squid from the back corner. It looked as if he had gotten a nasty shock right in the middle of putting his work clothes on, because he had one leg in his orange pants and was bent down.  
  
"Go get Mom!" Armpit screamed.  
  
"Stay here," Twitch said to Zig, "and I'll go get someone." He was out of sight before Zig could answer.  
  
"I want Mommy!" X-ray (X for short) screamed in a high-pitched tone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Twitch ran as fast as he could to Mr. Sir's office, but stopped when he heard talking.  
  
"My name is Mr. Sir. You will address me by that name, you hear?" He heard a slight chuckle and knew that the boy messed up. "You think my name's funny, do you?"  
  
Before the boy could talk, a familiar voice said, "You look like a fine one to me." The Warden? She didn't usually meet the boys, did she?  
  
He finally decided to run in there. "You guys! All the boys in D-Tent are covered in...." Something made him stop short. The boy in the chair turned around and Twitch realized it was, in fact, a girl. She looked about 15 and probably ½ Mexican. Her hair was black and went a little more than half-way down her back and her eyes were big and brown.  
  
"Covered in what?" questioned the Warden.  
  
"Um.... I...." Weird. He started to twitch. He usually only does that before he steals a car... "Oh yeah. Rattlesnakes." The four of them ran back to D-Tent.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where have you been, man?" Zig was a nervous wreck. "I've been here, wonde-" He set his eyes on the girl and turned his back to her.  
  
"Who is she, and why is she here, man?" Twitch just shrugged.  
  
The Warden turned to Mr. Sir. "You stay here. I have to go wait for one that was due 12 minutes ago."  
  
She walked out, and the girl looked at her roommates. Finally, she smiled, showed her black and red braces, and introduced herself to the staring boys. "Hi. My name's Cameron."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm the Warden. Normally, we would sit down, and I would explain the rules to you. But, you see, we have a rattlesnake problem in the tent you'll be staying in, so leave your stuff here, and c'mon. We'll be back to get it later." Then she mumbled something that sounded like, "I don't care if the terds get bitten." She put her sunglasses on and they went back to D-Tent.  
  
When they got there, it seemed as if every boy in the camp was there. The Warden and the girl forcefully pushed their way to the front of the crowd, and when they got there, Twitch, Zig, Mr. Sir, and Mr. Pendanski were also covered in rattlesnakes.   
  
"What happened?" demanded the Warden.  
  
"We didn't want to make them mad," Mr. Pendanski replied.  
  
"Oh, my gosh," said a bored, disgusted voice. It was the girl. "What are you 'fraid of?" She walked to the back where Squid was and picked a particular snake off of him.  
  
"Will you please save us, too?" X shrieked.  
  
"Okay, but your last!" she said with a mocking smile. Suddenly a snake started to rattle, and everything went dead silent. She whipped around and looked where it was coming from. It was right at her feet, but was about to strike Zero.  
  
A/N: Do you like it? It's my first Holes fanfic, so please no flames... Okay, if you absolutely have to flame, go ahead Please review... cuz I won't write the next part 'til I get 5 reviews! Thanx! 


	2. Meeting the Girls part 2

Chapter 1 Part 2  
  
*~!~Meeting The Girls (Part 2)~!~*  
  
"Just stay still, Lil Dude, and no sudden movements.  
  
Caveman looked like he peed his pants, he was so scared. The girl bent down, grabbed the snake's head as quick as she could, and wrapped its body around her arm. To everyone's amazement, it stopped rattling. Everyone started clapping and wooping. The girl took a bow, and, for the first time, held her head up and let everyone see her eyes. They were a glistening ice blue. They matched perfect with her bleach blonde hair that went a little past her shoulders. And she was short. Like, 4 inches taller than Zero  
  
She held the two snakes on her arms and walked over to the Warden. "Will you please go get my box?" she asked in a sweet, innocent voice.  
  
"You can get your own damn box."  
  
"Please?" she asked again. This time she held her snakes about an inch away from the Warden's face.  
  
"Excuse me, little missy, but I will not be threatened by some little-"  
  
"I am NOT afraid to let it bite you." The one on her left arm started shaking his rattler, and was ready to strike.  
  
"I ain't afraid of your dumb little sn-"  
  
"GO GET MY BOX!" The snake on her right arm started shaking his rattler. Everyone was absolutely positive anxious to see what the Warden would say.  
  
"Oh, fine!" She stalked out of there and looked thankful to leave.  
  
The girl walked to a boy from A-tent and asked him to hold the two snakes. He hesitated at first, but she gave him a big smile (she had braces too; blue and silver), and gave him a kiss on the cheek, so he gave in.  
  
"Okay, who wants to be snake-free first?"  
  
"How 'bout me 'n Pendanski?" Mr. Sir asked.  
  
The girl smiled and said, "Oh yeah." In 10 minutes, the two were snake-free and the Warden was back with the girl's box.  
  
"Logan! (the boy from A-tent) Would you be a sweetie and put the snakes in that box right there? Thanks, your a doll!" Logan looked thrilled to finally put the snakes down.  
  
The girl's box was a wooden box. It was actually like a smaller-sized wooden crate. It had a green and silver snake carved on each side, except the front. On the front there was a giant black and red snake with a silver asterisk (*) on each side.  
  
"Soooo..... who's the newest?"  
  
"Me!" Twitch yelled thankfully. She walked over to him, and by the time she had gotten the 2 snakes off of him, the Warden and Mr. Sir shoo'ed the boys away and gave them a choice. They could either dig 1 hole today, or rest the rest of the day and dig 2 holes tomorrow. They all chose to rest.  
  
"Okay. Who came before him?"  
  
"Stanley."  
  
"Caveman."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"It's the same person!"  
  
"Oh, so where is he?"  
  
"Right here!" he yelled, his voice cracking. He took all the snakes off him, let them go outside, and repeated the process until she was done with X-ray. He had the most, 7.  
  
She and Cameron got told the rules, was introduced around camp, and got used to where everything was.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In D-tent, X-ray got up the nerve and asked, "Yo, Mom! What are girls doin here?"  
  
"Well, the Warden thought it would be a good idea for you to be socially active with girls while you're here. Plus, they didn't have a girl's juvenile camp facility for girls. They wanted some place to put them, so the Warden made room for them here."  
  
"I wondered why there were 8 extra cots in here," Zig said.  
  
"Why ain't they gotta wear the orange jump suits?"  
  
"The Warden said that they could wear their clothes when the rest, and just wear the jumpsuits when they work."  
  
"Man! That sucks!" Squid said. Just about then, the girls walked in.  
  
"Yo, blondie! What's your name?" Squid asked.  
  
"Excuse me? Blondie?!"  
  
"You ARE blonde."  
  
"So. That don't mean I like bein' called 'blondie'."  
  
"So, what's your name?"  
  
"Heather."  
  
"Heather, Cameron. Just because you've done some bad things doesn't make you bad people. You'll be in D-tent. D stands for diligance. Cameron, Heather. I respect you," Mr. Pendanski said giving his little lecture, and left.  
  
"Uh.... freak," Cameron said.  
  
"No, girl. It's more like FAG," Heather said, laughing.  
  
"That ain't nice! Some of the nicest and coolest people I know are.... ya know. Homo's," Cameron said.  
  
"I know. Girl, you know me 'n Steve are cool. So are me 'n Lily. You know I ain't mean like that."  
  
"I know. I know."  
  
"Anyways..... everyone back home calls me Liz."  
  
"Everyone except the teachers and principals. They knew you as 'The Dirty Little Bi-'"  
  
"You guys went to the same school?" Magnet asked.  
  
"Yeah, we're home girls."  
  
"Wait, you guys KNOW each other?" Zig asked.  
  
"YES. Where have you been, dude?" X asked.  
  
"C'mon, Liz. I hafta ask you somethin outside," Cameron said. They walked out and 6 more girls came in. They set their things down and introduced themselves as Regan, Natasha, Narcissa, Mercedes, Jade, and Tiffany.  
  
Regan was about Zero's height, white, had blonde hair with dark brown streaks in it, wore black, and almost everything had on were spikes or chains.  
  
The second through fourth girls were black. The first one(Natasha) had weaves, the second(Narcissa) had braids, and the last(Mercedes) had straight hair.  
  
Natasha and Narcissa were about Caveman's or X-ray's height, each had on a white spaghetti strap and a pair of capris. Natasha had a pair of red ones on with butterflies going around all the hems, and Narcissa had a pair of baby blue ones on with roses growing around the hems.  
  
Mercedes was about Heather's or Cameron's height, had on a red halter top and black velvet pants, and, of course, was sweating.   
  
Jade was X-ray's height, had straight brown hair, and was wearing a yellow shirt and daisy dukes.  
  
Tiffany was Armpit's height, had curly auburn hair, and was wearing a green shirt and blue-jean hiphuggers.  
  
Cameron and Heather walked in (Heather's face red) and Mr. Pendanski was giving them his usual lecture.  
  
"Mom. Who are the Neanderthals?" X-ray asked.  
  
"Mom?" Jade asked, about to die of laughter. The other girls imitated.  
  
"Well, they all have their little nicknames, but I'd rather use the names their parents gave them. What society will recognize them by. They prefer to call me Mom. That's Allan-"  
  
"Squid." Giggles from Jade, fits of laughter from the others.  
  
"Heather."  
  
"What's your lame nickname?" Natasha asked. Heather stood up and walked and stood in front of the line of newcomers, obvious furious about their disrespect.  
  
"MY nickname doesn't concern you. You are scum, nothing but maggots. You will call me Heather." She glared at Natasha, walked up to her, and, to everyone's surprise, smiled at her and said, "Tasha! What's up, girl? I knew you'd probably be in here sooner or later!"  
  
Natasha grinned and said, "Yeah, you know it!"  
  
"Nar! Narcissa! You think you too good to talk to anyone! You KNOW you know me!"  
  
"What's your nickname, fo' real girl?" Natasha asked.  
  
"Don't got one yet."  
  
"Yeah, ya do. We made it up while you were outside," X-ray said.  
  
"That's Theodore-," Mom continued as though the conversation wasn't happening.  
  
"Armpit."  
  
"Rex-"  
  
"X-ray."  
  
"Ricky-"  
  
"Zig-Zag."  
  
"Brian-"  
  
"Twitch."  
  
"Jose'-"  
  
"Magnet."  
  
"Cameron, Stanley-"  
  
"Caveman."  
  
"And that's Zero. You know why they call him Zero? 'Cuz there's nothing going on in his stupid little head."  
  
"That's D-tent for you," Caveman said.  
  
"Anyways, what's my nickname?" Heather asked.  
  
"Rattle."  
  
"You mean like a baby's toy?"  
  
"How 'bout Rattler?" Squid suggested, trying not too be too obvious that he was trying to get noticed.  
  
"That's settled. It's better, but now it sounds like I'm the one shaking it!"  
  
Squid leaned over and whispered something in Armpit's ear, and they both had fits of laughter. Armpit yelled, "Yo, Rattler! My dawg over here says he would like it a LOT if you would shake it for him sometime!"  
  
"I didn't say a LOT," an embarassed Squid said. Everyone there was cracking up and Rattler and Squid were both blushing furiously. "Where'd Mom go?" he asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"I dunno. He was just here a minute ago," Twitch said.  
  
"Oh, yeah, Cameron. We got a name for you, too."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Tank."  
  
"Tank?! That makes me sound, like, huge!"  
  
"Because you had, like, 56 tank tops in your suitcase. We went through it while you were getting introduced around earlier," Armpit replied with a grin on his face.  
  
"WE?!" the guys said together.  
  
"Hold up, hold up," Zig said. "Your teachers really called you that?!"  
  
"Where have you been man?!" X-ray asked.  
  
"Yeah, they sure did," she said with a grin on her face.  
  
"Guys. No need for you to make up a name for me," Jade said. "I already have one."  
  
"What is it?" X-ray asked.  
  
"Black ice."  
  
"That's a cool na-" Caveman started.  
  
"What's that?" Zero asked to everyone's surprise. He was pointing to something on Rattler's shoulder.  
  
"Nothing," she said and quickly tried to cover it up, but Squid was too fast for her. He pulled down that side of the shirt (it's her back shoulder blade) and there was a tattoo.  
  
"Nothing? It sure as hell looks like something to me!" he said. It was 3 roses inwined together, black, red, and white. They had thorns on the stems and a blue liquid was dripping from it.  
  
"That's way cool," Zig said. "Does it mean something?"  
  
"Yeah," she quietly said, covering it back up.  
  
"What does it mean?" Mercedes asked.  
  
"Well, it doesn't really mean anything. It's just....... special to me," she said tears rolling down her face now.  
  
"WHY is it so special?"  
  
"My brother drew it before I killed him."  
  
A/N: Do you like it? Sorry these chapters were so short, I just wanted to see if you guys liked it! Thanx for the very few reviews I got! I enjoyed them! P.S. the chappys will get longer, i promise! 


	3. Cat Fight

Chapter 2  
  
*~!~Cat Fight~!~*  
  
"You killed your own BROTHER?" Squid asked.  
  
"Well, I didn't mean to! I just REALLY don't want to talk about this, okay?"  
  
"But, WHY did you do it?" X-ray asked. "Did you just hate him THAT much?"  
  
"NO! I LOVED HIM WITH ALL MY HEART! HE WAS ALL I HAD! NOW CAN WE PLEASE STOP TALKING ABOUT THIS?"  
  
"Liz, just.... calm down. C'mon, hun. Let's go outside for a minute," Tank said, trying to calm her down.  
  
"Yeah, girl. Let's go outside and talk. I wanna get caught up," Natasha added. Natasha and Tank escorted Rattler outside to help her get calm.  
  
"What was up with that?" Zig asked.  
  
"I don't know. Do you think that's why she got sent here?" Magnet asked, lost in thought.  
  
"Maybe. She seemed bugged out about it, though," X-ray replied. Within 5 minutes, the three girls came back in.  
  
"Hey, Tank. Come over here and sit down by me, chicka," Magnet said.  
  
"I don't really feel like sittin'," she replied, as sassy as she could sound.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Rattler, you okay?" Caveman asked, sounding concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," she sniffed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later, after lunch..........  
  
Rattler, Tank, Natasha, and Mercedes chose their cots and the other 4 girls followed suit. Regan screwed up BIG time, though. She had sat her stuff down on the bed that Rattler chose.  
  
"Regan, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Rattler asked her as she sat her stuff down.  
  
"Uh, what does it look like, genius? I'm unpacking my things."  
  
"Not right there!"  
  
"And why the hell not?!"  
  
"That's my cot!"  
  
"So." Rattler walked to her snake box and took one of her snakes out. She walked over to Regan and said, "Bitch! This is my bed! Go find a different one!"  
  
"No." She walked over to Rattler's suitcase and kicked it away. She walked over to a piece of paper on the end of the bed that said "Liz" and tore it off.  
  
"BITCH! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!"  
  
"Cuz it's my bed."  
  
"OH, NO IT AIN'T!" She tackled Regan to the ground, and started punching her. Regan punched her in the face, then pushed her off. Rattler then grabbed her arm and twisted it as far as it would go. Regan screamed in pain and kneeled onto the ground. Everyone was just watching while all of this taking place. A few of the guys yelled and some of the girls were just staring, their mouth hanging open. Finally, Mr. Sir and the Warden came in. It took Mr. Sir, X-ray, Zig-Zag, and Squid just to pull Rattler away from Regan.  
  
"BITCH! NEXT TIME I SAY SOMETHING, YOU BETTER LISTEN TO ME!"  
  
"Rattler! Calm down, now!!" the Warden screamed.  
  
"Young missy, stop kicking!" Mr. Sir yelled.  
  
"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Regan screamed, scrambling to get up. She held her bloody nose and was swaying side to side.  
  
"Just goes to show you," Rattler said, calming down as fast as she got furious, "Don't mess with me." Her eye was turning black and blood was also dripping from her nose.  
  
The Warden and Mr. Sir took Rattler to her cabin and Mr. Pendanski walked in and took Regan somewhere to clean her up real good.  
  
"And that is why we took her outside a while ago to calm her down," Tank said.  
  
"Does she get that way often?" Zig-Zag asked, looking even more paranoid than ever.  
  
"Every once in while." Tank smirked at the looks on the guys faces. "Don't worry. You don't bother her, she won't bother you. Usually." Everyone laughed at the impression she did of Mr. Sir, the tension easing up a little.   
  
"Woo wee! That was the best fight I've seen in a long time!" Twitch said.  
  
"If only they were in swimsuits, and we had some syrup....." Squid said dreamily.  
  
"Or even mud!" X-ray added with a smile. The guys (except for Zero (of course)) closed their eyes and imagined what it would have been like, and the girls muttered, "Perverts," under their breath. Black Ice even walked over to Squid and smacked him in the back of the head.  
  
Zero just laid on his bed the whole time. When the guys were talking about the "fantasy fight", he rolled over and wished just one girl would be nice to him. 'Just one. I'm sick of being left out.'   
  
A/N: REALLY sorry that was WAY short! I didn't have time, and that was all I could think of right now. Please r/r! P.S. Poor Zero! He'll be in this fic WAY more! I promise! Thanx for the reviews I've got so far! Luv ya! :D P.P.S. here are some shout outs:   
  
twitch's_grl08: U'll find out next chapter why! and the next chapter will be longer than this, I SWEAR!   
  
Cookies_For_Khleo: I'll put some romance in the next few chapters! PROMISE! (khleo and regan MIGHT hit it off *hint*)   
  
razormouthrachel: zero WILL be in here more! PROMISE!   
  
Nosilla: I'm going to write the next chapters as long as possible! CROSS MY HEART!   
  
Houser's_girl: yeah, i was kinda shootin for making no sense.....   
  
Tears_of_Blood_From_My_Eyes: THANX!  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING, AND I EXPECT YOU TO HOLD ME TO MY PROMISE! *wink* *gives reviewers big hug*  
  
* 


	4. The Bet and The Game

Disclaimer: I forgot this on other chappys, but not this one! I own, not Holes, but the plot of the story. I own the girl characters and that's all the characters that I own. I repeat, I do not own Holes or the guy or adult characters! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3   
  
  
  
*~!~The Bet~!~*  
  
Regan had came back in and unpacked her things on an empty cot. She sat there quietly as everyone talked until she had noticed someone else that wasn't apart of the group. A tiny boy, with an afro. She smiled to herself. 'He's kinda cute,' she thought. 'I wish I had the guts to talk to him.' Suddenly, someone yelling at her pulled her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Regan! Why are you up there?" Black Ice asked. She patted the spot beside her on the ground. "Come. Sit." Regan glanced at Rattler, who seemed distracted with something in front of her. Regan just shook her head.  
  
"Oh, c'mon! Noone is going to bother you." When she said noone, she shot a deadly look at Rattler.  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"Regan, look I'm sorry. My temper gets a 'little' out of hand sometimes. It's fine if you just come and sit with us." Regan shrugged, walked over to the circle, and sat down. Rattler looked at Zero.  
  
"What's up with him? Doesn't that adorable guy ever talk?"   
  
"Sometimes," Squid answered, looking annoyed that Zero got called 'adorable' and he didn't.  
  
"What's his name, anyways?"  
  
"Zero."  
  
"Well, that's kinda......" she paused a long time.  
  
"Kinda what?"  
  
"Rude. Sad. Makes you feel sorry for him. Bein' called 'Zero.'"  
  
"He doesn't mind, do ya kid?" Squid said looking back at him. Zero just laid there, his back still facing them.  
  
"He's a weird kid if ya ask me," he said quietly.  
  
"Well, noone did! What's YOUR name, again? Some kind of sea animal ain't it? Like, octopus or somethin?! That's not exactly a NON-WEIRD name!"  
  
"It's Squid!"  
  
"Well, whatever the hell your name is, that was mean! Oh, and just so ya know, 'Squid' ain't much better. It might as well be 'Sea Horse'! NEIGH!" she said, imitating a horse.  
  
"You idiot, seahorses don't make that sound!"  
  
"What sound do they make? 'Doi! Doi!'"  
  
"Are you callin' me stupid?!"  
  
"NO! I'm actually 'callin' you a southern hick," she said, making "southern hick" sound like a hillbilly. (A/N: No offense to southern people, cuz I'm from the south! :D)  
  
"You two! I swear! People would think you were married!" Natasha screamed at them.  
  
"Married? To him?!" She busted out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny about that?" he asked. "Well, not married, but you know, being together. With ME!"  
  
"What? You don't think that's funny? ME and... and YOU?!" She laughed again, this time, Squid was along with her. You could tell they were forcing the laughs.  
  
"Girl, you don't think you would learn to like him?" Black Ice asked.  
  
"Psh! No!" she said with an attitude.  
  
"You don't think you could learn to like HER?" Armpit asked.  
  
"Hell naw!"  
  
"Aight. We'll make you a bet," Mercedes started.  
  
"We will?" everyone asked.  
  
"Yeah. Just go along! You two spend every chance you get together. Digging holes, before, during, and after. In the Mess Hall, in the Rec Room, everywhere but the shower. If you two don't like each other in..... let's spare 'em the pain and say..... a week, you owe us. Squid you give everyone of the girls a big kiss, and Rattler, you give all the guys a big kiss." Everyone was starting to like this bet. (Except Squid and Rattler) "And you two hafta run around together, hands LACED, and sing, "I feel pretty". But. If you two do start to like each other then..... hmm..... Squid you hafta go up to Mr. Sir and say...... 'you look so gorgeous today!' with a big cheesy smile on your face. Rattler, you hafta go up to Mom and say...... 'Strip tease. My tent. Tonight. Be there.' and run off as fast as you can without them saying anything. Deal?"  
  
"Sooo... either way, we lose right?" Rattler asked.  
  
"Yup. We both get embarrassed, either way," Squid said.  
  
"Why exactly do we have to lose EITHER way?"  
  
"Well..... because... it's funnier to us!" Mercedes said matter-of-factly.  
  
"And if we don't do this bet you guys will leave it at that? No teasing us, or setting us up or anything?"  
  
"Where the hell do you think we are, Rattler?" X-ray asked. "Of course we will."  
  
"Sooo... it's either, get teased for the remainder here, or get embarrassed either way this bet turns out....?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much," Zig-Zag said, rubbing his hands together.  
  
"You two up for the challenge, or are too afraid that you fall in wove wif eachover?" Mercedes mocked in a 'kissy, kissy singsong voice.' (A/N: you all know what I mean. I mean when someone's making fun of you for crying and they say something like, "Oh, wittle Johnny boy gonna go home and teww(tell) him mommy?" You know what I mean)  
  
"You up for it, OctoPUS?"  
  
"As long as you are, RAT." She glared at him, but reluctantly they both said, "Yeah, we'll do it."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was time for supper and Squid and Rattler had been sitting beside each other since the 'deal.' They were fighting, of course, the whole time. Once, it was about who was a better rapper, but that turned D-tent into the beginning of World War III.   
  
Natasha had finally stopped the fighting by throwing her shoe at X-ray. It bounced off of him and hit Zig-Zag in the 'privates.' She smiled innocently and said, "Oops," and surprisingly, X-ray didn't do nothing about it. (Zig-Zag of course was holding his breath, holding the spot where he had been hit, and was bent over.)  
  
Then, Rattler and Squid starting fighting about what was the best cartoon of all time. Squid said that it was "The Little Mermaid" (A/N: I wonder why) but Rattler said it was "The Lion King." Do NOT ask me how they got into cartoons, because they are some of the weirdest folks I know. They could be talking about peanut butter and somehow end up on the subject of Greek gods. How do I know? It also happened before supper.  
  
Anyways, when they had gotten there, the tables were longer to fit 16 people and the only boy/girl groupings at the D-tent table was: Black Ice/Squid/Rattler and Zero/Regan. (I do believe Black Ice has a thing for Squid, don't you?) Okay, the ordering was like this: on the left side: Magnet, Twitch, Zig-Zag, Black Ice, Squid, Rattler, Natasha, Tank. Right side: Armpit, Caveman, Zero, Regan, Tiffany, Narcissa, Mercedes. And of course, at the end, is X-ray.  
  
"So.... how are you two getting along? You like each other yet?" Tiffany asked.  
  
"Nope," Rattler said.  
  
"No way," Squid replied.  
  
"Squid, why aren't you eating?" Black Ice asked, clinging onto his arm. He pushed her off.  
  
"Get off me, and maybe I could!"  
  
"Rattler! Tell your boyfriend not to yell at me!" she wined.  
  
"Number one, he ain't my boyfriend, and number two, I really don't care who he yells at, especially if it's YOU."  
  
"You just don't like me flirting with your man. You're just mad!" she pouted.  
  
"No! And he's NOT my MAN!"  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
"Ugh!" she rolled her eyes, got up, put her tray away, and stormed out, going back to D-tent.  
  
"What's wrong with her?"  
  
"You!" Squid spat.  
  
"What's wrong with me?"  
  
"EVERYTHING!" he yelled, his temper getting the better of him.  
  
"Touchy."  
  
"Black Ice, just leave him alone, okay?" Zig-Zag said as smoothly as he could. He gently touched her hand. "He's obviously not in the mood for a good lady in his life, right now."  
  
"What are you saying?" she asked, taking her hand away.  
  
"That I would give you the attention that you need." She looked at Squid, then back at Zig-Zag, and grinned.   
  
"Are you SURE you can handle me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay... sooo.... your saying.... you want to get hooked up with me...?"  
  
"Yeah." He tried to be slick and slide his hand up her shirt, but she kneed him in the balls, and he, once again, fell over, groaning in pain.  
  
"Well, that's just too bad, you freak." With one last look at him, she put up her tray and left.  
  
"You're gonna pay for that, bitch!" he said, clinging desperately to his place at the table, trying to stand up.  
  
Squid helped Zig-Zag up, put his tray up and left. Within 5 minutes, the rest of D-tent followed suit.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone from D-tent were all on the floor talking, laughing, and joking. Zero was apart of the circle, but he didn't say much.  
  
"Naw, man. Ain't no chick ever gonna rule my life!" Armpit exclaimed.  
  
"Just watch. You find one who you like, and BOOM..... your life is out of your hands. Just like that," Zig-Zag said.  
  
"Man, dude. No chick is gonna rule none of OUR lives. We D-tent, baby!" X-ray said, emphasizing the "D".  
  
"Don't forget, guys. Girls are ALSO apart of D-tent now," Narcissa said, batting her eyelashes playfully at X-ray.  
  
"Yeah, man. I already got one trying to rule mine... and I can't even stand her!" Squid said laughing.  
  
"Poor thing. Is Rattler being a bitch?" Black Ice asked.  
  
"No. I was talking about you."  
  
"OOOH!" came most of the guys reply. All of the girls except Black Ice busted out laughing, and even Zero cracked a smile.  
  
"That was COLD!" Zig-Zag exclaimed through all his laughter. He was still pissed at her from before.  
  
"It's not that funny," Black Ice said, her face darkening.  
  
"Oh, yeah-" Rattler started, but Zig-Zag finished for her.  
  
"-it was."  
  
After a few minutes of more laughter and talk, someone started on the subject of Squid and Rattler.  
  
"So, how yall holding up?" X-ray asked.  
  
"Um... actually...." Rattler started, but once again her sentence was finished, only this time it was by Squid.  
  
"....we still hate each others guts." Rattler nodded in agreement.  
  
"Okayyy.... so, do you two know of a way you WON'T hate each other guts?" Natasha asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"No earthly idea," Rattler said, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Oh, but I do," Narcissa said, with an evil grin on her face.  
  
"HOW?" everyone asked, Squid and Rattler had looks of dread on their face. Rattler knew the ideas that Narcissa could come up with.  
  
"Spin the bottle, anyone?" she asked, walking to her bag, and taking a coke bottle out.  
  
"How'd you get that in here?" Twitch asked, amazed.  
  
"Easy. After Mr. Sir had already gone through my bag and had given me my ugly orange work suit, he had to go do something. Stupid man, really. I mean, he left me... ME.... alone with everything in his cabin. I snuck a couple into my bag." After she finished her story, she sat back down on the ground, putting the bottle in the middle.  
  
"These rules are a little different, though," Mercedes cut in, getting more excited every minute. "The first time you get someone, a little kiss on the lips. The second time you get that person, or the person gets you, you have to make out for a whole minute. The third time, you two have to go outside, choose a whole, and play 7 Minutes in Heaven. Got it?"  
  
"I have one question," Rattler said, while everyone mumbled that they understood. "How is this supposed to get us not to hate each others guts?"  
  
"If you to get to see how well the other kisses...." Narcissa started.  
  
"....then you two we'll fall madly in love with each other, screw, and live happily ever after," Natasha finished.  
  
Squid looked uneasily at Rattler and said, "What if we never get each other?"  
  
"Then we'll think of some other way," Mercedes replied quickly. "Now, Narcissa will spin first. Go."  
  
As soon as she said that, Narcissa spun, and Zero left the group to go sit on his cot to watch. Rattler, seeing him do this, got up, told Squid to save her spot, and walked over to Zero.  
  
"What's wrong, lil man?" Zero just shook his head in reply. Rattler gently touched his arm.  
  
"Oh, c'mon. We all want you to play." Once again, he shook his head.  
  
"Regan!" she whispered. "Regan!" When Regan didn't hear her, Rattler threw a shirt at her. Regan looked behind her to see what was going on. Rattler waved her over to the bed where she was standing. She saw Natasha and Armpit kissing, and then Armpit spun.  
  
"What?" Regan asked uneasily, as she walked over.  
  
"Will you tell Zero that we want him to play?"  
  
"Yeah, we do." Once more, he shook his head.  
  
"Please?" Rattler asked. She hit Regan and nodded toward him. "I'm gonna go join the game. You two have a cozy little conversation, mm-k?" As she walked to the circle, she winked at Regan, gave a thumbs up, and mouthed 'Good luck.'  
  
"So," Rattler said when she sat down in her spot next to Squid. "Who did Armpit kiss?"  
  
"Mercedes. Now she's spinning. And it landed on...... ARMPIT! OH! YALL GOTTA MAKE OUT FOR A MINUTED NOW! YEAH!" Rattler looked at Squid, and smiled to herself hoping no one noticed. During the minute that Armpit and Mercedes were kissing, Rattler saw Regan and Zero get up and start to walk over to the circle. She excitedly waved them over, making room on the other side of her between her and Zig-Zag. They sat down, and the circle was boy/girl.  
  
Here's how the order of the circle was: X-ray, Mercedes, Armpit, Natasha, Twitch, Narcissa, Zig-Zag, Regan, Zero, Rattler, Squid, Black Ice, Tank, Cameron, Magnet, Tiffany.  
  
Rattler leaned in and whispered to Zero, "Hey, kid. Glad you joined us." He just nodded his head. After the minute was up, Armpit spun again and it landed on Black Ice. They kissed quick and then Black Ice spun. It landed on Zero. Rattler quickly shot a glance at Regan, and saw that her cheeks were going pink.  
  
The two quickly kissed and Zero shyly took the bottle and spun it. It landed on Squid.  
  
"Okay, new rule," Tank said, before anyone could react. If a guy lands on a guy or a girl lands on a girl they get to spin until it lands on the opposite sex. Understood? Everyone nodded, so Rattler nudged Zero. "C'mon buddy. Spin again."  
  
Zero respun and this time it landed on Tiffany. They kissed and then Tiffany spun. It landed on Black Ice so she respun. This time it landed on Zig-Zag. They kissed, then he spun and it landed on Rattler. They kissed and the she spun. It landed on Squid. Her cheeks reddened and tried to save face by saying, "Let's get this over with, quick." His cheeks turned a light shade of pink, but only Zero saw it.  
  
"Fine." They awkwardly leaned into each other and kissed. A bit longer than expected, but they kissed. They kissed for about 15 seconds. The whole time, the only thing Rattler thought was, 'Damn, he can kiss good,' and all Squid thought was, 'Wow! She's amazing.'  
  
After they finally pulled back, everyone was staring at them. All the guys were grinning and all the girls were giggling.  
  
"What?!" they asked at the same time. This time, Squid's face turned a dark red and Rattler's face turned slightly pink.  
  
"Do you two have a little secret you want to share?" Magnet asked, about to die trying to hold in his laugh.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Rattler asked, acting clueless.  
  
"You know exactly what he means!" Tiffany squealed.  
  
"Um, no, we don't," Squid said, acting just as dumb.  
  
"Yeah, yall didn't stare when everyone else was playing. Why do you have to start now?"  
  
"Cuz you kissed, like, 10 freakin minutes!" Black Ice exclaimed, a little envious.  
  
"Nu-uh!" Squid defended.  
  
"So NOT true!" Rattler said, furious that they wouldn't listen.  
  
"Okay, okay you didn't," Tank said, smiling mischievously.  
  
"We DIDN'T!" Rattler yelled.  
  
"I know! I said that!"  
  
"Okay, whatever. Just spin, Squid," Regan said quietly, trying to get the attention diverted away from them, but no luck. It landed on Rattler.  
  
"I'LL TIME!" Twitch yelled excitedly, waving his wrist so they would see his watch.  
  
"Oh, crap," Rattler groaned.  
  
"We're so in the shit, huh?" Squid asked. Rattler hit him. When he looked at her with a puzzled expression, she simply said, "Language!" He laughed and rolled his eyes. They each took a deep breath, and began making out.  
  
Rattler's breath sharpened as soon as their lips met, as Squid's breath did. It was like they were in their own little world. Squid slightly opened his mouth and let his tongue slide through, trying to pry her mouth open. Reluctantly, she gave in. The time flew by, and soon, their minute was up.  
  
"So...." Mercedes said grinning.  
  
"So, what?" Rattler asked.  
  
"How was he? Do you like him now?"  
  
"Why would I? Just because we kissed?"  
  
"Uh, yeah!"  
  
"Well, I don't look for just that in a guy. Or if he's hot. I look for a great personality and somone I can get along with. Which, apparently, me and Squid can't, so.... uh, I would have to say that I still consider him a rude obnoxious jerk."  
  
"Squid. Was SHE good?" Zig-Zag asked. Squid just shrugged. "Well, then, what do you think of her?"  
  
"I still think she's an annoying, little, stuck-up bit-"  
  
"That's not nice!" Tank said playfully, but glaring at him.  
  
"Did I ever say I was?"  
  
"No, but that was still a little rude, don't you think. You could at least have the decency and wait to talk behind her back instead of right in front of her face."  
  
"Thanks, Tank," Rattler said sarcastically rolling her eyes.  
  
"No, prob!" Tank replied, not catching the sarcasm.  
  
"I can talk for myself, though."  
  
"I know. I just thought you might want me to defend you against the big, bad, Squiddy."  
  
"You mean the small-sized Octopus?"  
  
"That's mean, too, Rattler," X-ray said, copying Tank.  
  
"Wait, which size were you talking about?" Black Ice asked.  
  
"Um... the size of his "manhood"," she said, laughing.  
  
"Whatever. You don't know how big it is."  
  
"How are you so sure, my Squiddy-kins?" she asked, batting her eyelashes playfully.  
  
"Because it ain't small."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"It's not!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Would you care to see?"  
  
"I would!" Black Ice said, clinging to his arm.  
  
"No, thank you!" she spat.  
  
"Well, good! I'd rather have Black Ice look at it than you anyway!"  
  
"Whatever," she said, throwing her hand behind her, as she got up and walked outside. X-ray followed.  
  
"Yo, Rattler. We're still playin the game! Are you quittin on us?!"  
  
"Yeah. I just need some fresh air." She laid down and stared at the stars. Feeling that he was still there she asked, "What can I do for ya, X?"  
  
"Nothing, except, I'm not X-ray." Whoever it was, they were right. It wasn't X-ray's voice, but a heavily Mexican accented one. Magnet.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Magnet. X-ray was here just a minute ago, so I thought you were him."  
  
"It's no problem. Can I ask you a question, chicka?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"You know Tank pretty good, right?"  
  
"Yeah. We've been girls for a while."  
  
"When she's around me, she acts all stuck-up and snobbish. I don't like that. What's her deal? She doesn't act that way around any of the other guys."  
  
"Really?" she asked, getting interested. "Does she throw her hair behind her shoulders, or ignore you when you talk, or just act really mean towards you in general?"  
  
"Yeah. Why does she do that?"  
  
"Magnet, do you like her?" Even though it was dark, she could she him blush.  
  
"Yeah, but don't tell no one. They'll all bag on me."  
  
"I won't. But you have no worries. She likes you."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"She acts like she doesn't know that the guys she likes exist. It's a cover up. Trust me. Even though she acts that way, I promise. She's into you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Mm-hmm." She laid back down and shut her eyes. Feeling that someone was behind her, once again, she said, "Who's there?"  
  
"Me." It was no longer a Mexican accent, but a southern one.  
  
$-$-$-$-$-$-$  
  
A/N: Sorry to end right there! I'm back! I'll try to start updating as much as possible, people! School is getting on my nerves! I love writing for my loyal fans better! Lol! Which is like, what, 2? Lol, anyways, luv ya and hope you like! Plz r/r!  
  
  
  
P.S. sorry if it totally sucked! 


	5. The Kiss

If you guys don't remember, here are the girl's nicknames so far....! (and if you haven't read my last chapter, I updated it, so it would sound WAY better! If you haven't checked it out since I updated, go and do that! Thnx!): Jade- Black Ice, Heather- Rattler, Cameron- Tank  
  
Chapter 4  
  
*~!~The Kiss~!~*  
  
"What do you want?" she spat.  
  
"Just to talk."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know," he replied uneasily. She heard a thud on the ground, and knew he sat down. She sat back up.  
  
"What do you want?" she repeated, sounding more annoyed.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Then I'm going back inside." She stood up, brushed herself off, and briskly walked towards the tent.  
  
Squid mumbled something and Rattler whipped around.  
  
"What'd you say?"  
  
He hesitated then said, "I said, 'You'."  
  
She stared at him. "What do you mean, me?" she asked him cautiously, although she knew exactly what he meant.  
  
"I meant.... nothing.:  
  
"No, tell me."  
  
"No. It's stupid."  
  
"Tell me!" she yelled, annoyed by his modesty.  
  
"I said NO!"  
  
"Did you mean... that you... wanted me?!" she asked, trying to keep her voice under control.  
  
"No. I guess. I don't know." He stared intently at a hole, trying not to catch her eye.  
  
She walked over to him, kneeled down, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Squid... Squid, look at me!"  
  
He slowly turned his head to look her in the eyes. She cupped his chin in her hand. "Is that what you meant?" she repeated, her voice softer. When he shrugged, she put both her hands on either of his shoulders. "Is that what you meant?" she repeated a third time.  
  
He sighed and whispered, "Yeah, I guess I did." She let go of his shoulders, stood up, and walked inside.  
  
"I'm such an idiot!" he said, throwing his body into the dust, getting dirt into his eyes and throat. He coughed, his throat feeling like it was closing up, and rubbed his burning eyes, standing up. He walked inside the tent and Zig-Zag yelled, "What did you do to Rattler, you bastard?!"  
  
Squid looked stupidly at him, and then saw all the girls on Rattler's bed, surrounding her (even Black Ice). They all looked up at least once at him with evil glares on their faces. "What's going on?"  
  
X-ray yelled, "Yeah right, like you don't know! Now tell us what you did to make Rattler cry so damn hard!"  
  
"Yeah!" the rest of the guys yelled.  
  
"I didn't do anything, except-" he remembered what had happened outside, but didn't understand why she would have been upset by that.  
  
"You guys! I already said I was fine!" Rattler was blubbering.  
  
"He did something to you!" Black Ice screamed at her.  
  
"No, no. It was noth- Natasha, that wasn't very ni- NARCISSA! THAT WAS... RUDE! TANK, STOP SPITTING ON HIM! TIFFANY! STOP HITTING HIM!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone stopped and looked at her.  
  
"You guys, I already told you, it's nothing." She wiped her eyes and laid down on her bed.  
  
"Rattler, why are they mad at me?"  
  
"You know damn well why we're mad at you!" Mercedes yelled.  
  
"Now tell US what you did!" Caveman demanded.  
  
"Yeah, man. Whatever you did wasn't cool," Twitch added.  
  
"I didn't do anythi-"  
  
"The HELL you didn't! No one ever made her cry like that!" Natasha said. "Only, and I mean only, one person ever did."  
  
"And that was her brother!" Tank blurted out.  
  
"What do you mean?" Squid asked, eyeing her very carefully.  
  
"Nothing. It's noth-"  
  
"You can tell them, Tank," Rattler's muffled voice said. Tank's eyes watered and threatened to spill over.  
  
"The only time she ever cried was when her brother died. She was devastated. Blamed herself for his passing, and blamed her brother for making her shoot him. She cried every day for 3 ½ months. Only ate every other week. Still cries herself to sleep sometimes. I hear her." The tears that were once in her eyes now flooded her cheeks. She was stifling her cries, but didn't for much longer.  
  
"You had to kill him?" Squid asked, in a soft voice. Rattler sat up on the bed, mascara smeared down her cheeks.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why?" Zig-Zag asked, suspiciously looking around, his eyes darting from person to person.  
  
"He was an ex-drugdealer. Some gang was looking for him. Unfortunately, they found him, messed him up pretty bad." By now, they could hardly understand what she was saying because she was crying so hard. "He made me shoot him to put him out of his misery. When I found him, he was all bloody and cut up. It was horrible."  
  
"How old was he?" Regan asked.  
  
"He was 16 then. He would be 17..... today." Her face scrunched up in pain at the memory of his birthday. She fell face first back onto her bed.  
  
"Yeah, but Rattler. What the hell does that have to do with me?" Squid asked, hands on his hips.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I believe that," he said walking to his bed.  
  
"I'll tell you later."  
  
"What did you say to her?!" Zig-Zag asked all of the sudden.  
  
"I..... didn't say anything," Squid said hesitantly, considering telling them.  
  
"Um, yeah, you did. Or she wouldn't have remember her brother just like that," Tank said, matter-of-factly. "She never talks about her brother anymore, to anyone!"  
  
"I..." he sighed, still hesitating. Then he just decided that he wouldn't tell them. "I didn't say anything."  
  
"BULLSHIT!" Tank said, more furious.  
  
"Tank! TANK, STOP IT! I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE IT ALONE, AND I MEANT IT!" Rattler screamed, raising her head.  
  
"Fine. Just because you're my girl, I'm gonna chill out," Tank said, calming down. Rattler got off of her bed, still crying, walked over to Squid, grabbed him by the arm, and drug him outside. Tank shook her head, Black Ice wiped the tears out of her eyes from the story, and X-ray stood up.  
  
"I wanna hear what she has to say to him," he said, walking to the entrance.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You wanna know what that has to do with you?" Rattler asked, wiping her eyes and sitting on the dusty ground.  
  
"Yeah," Squid said, sitting beside her. He looked up at the stars. Looking at her crying just tore him up inside, but he didn't know why.  
  
"My brother is the only person I have ever loved. Every night, he would say, 'I love you, Heather. Stay my sweet little angel. My little baby sister.' Everytime I told him that I wasn't sweet and that I wasn't little he would always reply, 'In my eyes you are. And I love you all the same. No matter how bad you screw up, I'll always love you.' I would say that I loved him to and he would say, 'I love you,' like, a million times a day to me. When I woke up, when we ate, when we went to bed. Anyplace he could, he would tell me.  
  
"He's the ONLY person that has ever said they loved me. The only person who ever liked me for who I was. He didn't say it because he thought he had to, because we were blood, but because he meant it.  
  
"The way you said it....it just... reminded me so much of him. The way you looked at me. He would always look at me that way. Like he would always protect me and be there for me no matter what." He looked at her and saw she was wiping her eyes, and knew she had been crying.  
  
"I looked at you that way?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah. You looked at me this certain way he would. It's a look that told me..... it was like your eyes were telling me something you couldn't.... like, 'I'll protect you. No one will hurt you. I'll make sure of it.' That kind of look. I'll always remember that look. He's the only one who's ever looked at me that way. Besides you, I mean."  
  
He gave a nervous chuckle. "I didn't know I looked at you that way."  
  
"Yeah, you did. But there was something else there. Like, a way my brother never looked at me."  
  
"Well, it was a look that brothers aren't supposed to look at you with. Did it look like this?" He cupped her chin in his hand and looked deeply in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah. That one." She barely got the sentence out, because it was a look that could melt chocolate.  
  
"This look," he said, their faces slowly moving towards each other, "is a look that only people can give someone if they like them MORE than a friend." Their lips met, and they fell into a deep kiss, but not long before they heard cat calls and whooping.  
  
They quickly pulled back and looked up. They saw X-ray and Zig-Zag standing at the entrance of the tent, but everyone else was piled behind them.  
  
"Shut the hell up, yall!" Squid yelled, quickly getting up.  
  
"Yeah!" Rattler agreed, getting up, and dusting off her pants.  
  
"Oohh... so NOW do yall like each other?" Natasha asked, jumping up and down.  
  
"NO!" Squid said.  
  
"NO WAY! It was just one of those... moments where you just wanna... kiss. Anyone!" Rattler, said, almost at a loss for words.  
  
"Whatever," Mercedes said.  
  
"Say what you want to," Black Ice said, everyone piling back into the tent, Squid and Rattler falling behind.  
  
A/N: sorry it was so short and boring, but I just wanted to update this story! Plz review! 


	6. The Warden and The Cops

Chapter 5  
  
*~!~The Warden and The Cops~!~*  
  
The next day, after Squid was done digging his hole, he walked over to Rattler's hole and offered his help.  
  
"No, that's okay. I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive," she replied, bleakly.  
  
"Fine." He turned around and started to walk back to the tent.  
  
"Squid?"  
  
"What?" he asked hastily, turning around  
  
"Will you stay, anyways?"  
  
"I don't know," he said, hesitantly. She pouted, and he gave in. "Fine. I will."  
  
"Okay. Thanks."  
  
There was silence for a while, then Rattler said, "So... about last night..."  
  
"See? That's why I didn't want to stay out here! I knew you were going to talk about that!" he yelled, jumping up.  
  
"I'm sorry! I just wondered why you didn't like it!"  
  
"What d'ya mean? I liked it just fine! It was YOU who kept telling everyone, 'No! I still don't like him! He's an old hick!'"  
  
"IT'S TRUE, THEN! YOU DID LIKE IT!"  
  
"YEAH, BUT YOU DIDN'T!"  
  
"I never said I didn't," her voice, going soft.  
  
"Yeah, you did."  
  
"I didn't tell you that, though. Just like you didn't tell me til just now."  
  
"Well...." he was shifting, feeling more and more uneasy by the minute. Everyone else was finished with their hole, so they were the only two out there.  
  
"I just.... I'm really.... I don't know. I didn't expect to meet someone.... at a juvie camp."  
  
"What's so wrong with me?" he asked offended. "Just because someone's at a juvie camp, they're automatically undatable?"  
  
"NO! I DIDN'T SAY THAT! YOU'RE TAKING THIS ALL OUT OF PER PORTION! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! IN FACT, IF YOU HAVE BEEN PAYING ANY ATTENTION TO ME, YOU WOULD KNOW THAT I LIKE BAD BOYS!" she screamed at the top of her longs, frustrated with him.  
  
"God, Rattler! Why are you so pissed? I asked one question!"  
  
"I'm pissed because of you! I'm so damn tired of you!"  
  
"Same here!" he spat, and walked to the tent.  
  
"He's such a bastard," she mumbled under her breath as he walked off. She was finished with her hole within 5 minutes of Squid leaving.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Squid, man! Why are you two STILL going at it?" Armpit asked.  
  
"Because she's an annoying little whore," he simply replied.  
  
"Squid! Don't say that! That's not nice!" Rattler said playfully, walking in on the conversation. "I know I'm beautiful, and thank you SO much, Squiddy-kins, for making me the center of your world, talking about me like you are!" she said cheerfully, walking to her cot.  
  
"Whatever," he said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Squidly! Why is she SO mean to you?" Jade asked, gripping his arm tightly.  
  
"She's not the one trying to cut off my circulation!!" he yelled, throwing her off of his arm, onto the floor.  
  
"Yall are so full of it!" Natasha said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Just last night, yall were making out, now yall are trying to bite each other's heads off, again!" Twitch said, agreeing.  
  
"We were caught up in the heat of the moment," Rattler replied, her voice dark with hatred. "That's all."  
  
"Squid, man! She's beautiful!" Armpit yelled. "Why are you so mean to her?"  
  
"I already told you why," he snapped.  
  
"I'm going to the Mess Hall!" Rattler said. "Tank, would you care to go with me?" she asked playfully, holding her arm out. Tank jumped up and hooked their arms together. "Let's go, baby!" They walked out, all the guys staring at them in bewilderment.  
  
"Are they....." Caveman asked slowly, not able to finish his sentence, because he didn't know HOW to finish his sentence.  
  
Natasha and Narcissa laughed. "Naw! They play like that all the time! Believe me, they like guys, and only guys!" Narcissa said.  
  
"Oh," X-ray said, a little disappointed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After supper, everyone was sitting on the floor in a circle about to go to bed. As everyone was walking to their cots, Mom ran in as fast as he could  
  
"Mom, what's up?" Magnet asked.  
  
"The- it's- Mr. Si- I can't- It's just- I mean- no-"  
  
"Woah! Mom! Chill out and tell us what's wrong, dawg!" X-ray said.  
  
"The Warden! She's.... she's...."  
  
"Take deep breath's Mom!" Armpit said.  
  
"She's been bitten by a LIZARD!" Mom fainted shortly after he said that. Everyone looked at one another. Grins quickly spread across their faces. They all started jumping up and down, yelling in joy.  
  
"Oh my god! It's like a dream come true!" X-ray said.  
  
"Squid! Squid!" Rattler yelled, making her way to him. "Do you think we'll be let out?" she asked, her voice full of happiness and hope.  
  
"Baby, I hope so!" he happily replied back. She stared dumbfounded at him. "What?" he asked.  
  
"You called me baby!" she said happily putting her arms around him. He pulled her close to his body, wanting to savor every second. All of the sudden, 12 or 13 cops swarmed in, ruining their happiness.  
  
"You won't take me alive!" Zig-Zag yelled, running like a maniac.  
  
"Get off of me!" Squid yelled, as he struggled to get free.  
  
"Not again!" one of them yelled as he spotted Rattler.  
  
"Hey, Mr. Randy!" Rattler yelled cheerfully. "Come back for more?" She bent down, reached into the boots she was wearing, and pulled out a switchblade.  
  
"Oh, you're not gonna use that thing, are you?" he asked, cautiously walking up to her, eyeing the sharp, shiny metal on it.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure, if I were you."  
  
"I thought you would have learned your lesson last time, Liz," he said, in a strong, amused voice. He carefully pulled his gun out and pointed it at the knife.  
  
"Oh, shit," she said, her eyes growing big as she saw the gun.  
  
"I'm ready this time, little missy."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure," she said, running as fast as she could at him. She knew he wouldn't dare shoot that gun. She was dead wrong. But the bullet didn't hit her. It hit Squid. She whipped around and stared at him. He was holding his shoulder, kneeling on the floor yelling in pain. Black Ice screamed and rushed over to him.  
  
Rattler turned on officer Randy Davis. "Mr. Davis! You're gonna pay!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. She pounced at him, took the blade, put it to his arm, and pulled it back, slashing it. He yelled, watching the blood rush down his arm.  
  
Another cop grabbed her by the shoulders, but she managed to get away, slashing the woman's face. She turned back to Mr. Randy, put the blade to a spot right below his chest, and pulled until it reached his belly button. He was covered in more blood. He turned over, Rattler falling to the floor, and he got on all fours. Three cops jumped onto her, pulling her up from the ground.   
  
X-ray attacked one, punching him as hard as he could, but the cop turned to him, and knocked him to his feet. He grabbed one of his arms, twisting it behind his back, then grabbed the other, repeating the step. X-ray was pushed forcefully to the ground, face first, being handcuffed.  
  
Zig-Zag choked the second one, as hard as he could. The third one saw what was happening and helped the woman, her face turning blue.  
  
Rattler was free to go after the injured officer. She jumped on his back, and ripped his shirt with her knife. There was a huge scar on his back the she had made before with her trusty switchblade. She stabbed the tip of the blade as hard as she could into the starting point of the scar, and forcefully reopened it.  
  
Rattler unexpectedly hit the ground with full force, her switchblade fell out of her grasp. She looked up and the woman that was earlier getting choked by Zig-Zag was staring her in the face. Rattler looked dumbfounded and confused at the woman, when she was turned over onto her stomach.   
  
"Bitch!" she screamed, as she tasted a metallic liquid filling her mouth. 'Blood,' she thought, bitterly.  
  
"Liz! I will tell you one last time," the woman said, bringing her out of her thoughts. "Are you willing to give up this fight?!" Rattler didn't realize what the woman was talking about until she noticed that her arms were flailing and her feet were kicking. She went still all at once. Everything went black. She was cold, lonely, and numb. She didn't know what was happening.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Rattler became conscious again, she was sitting in a long brown seat with Natasha. She felt like she was moving, but couldn't tell because her head was pounding with pain. "That bitch hit me in the head!" she blurted out. She covered her mouth. She looked around and every seat was full with people, their hands handcuffed to the seat. She looked at hers and noticed she was too.  
  
"Who hit you in the head?" Natasha asked.  
  
"My mom," Rattler said, shaking her head, trying to get it from spinning and pounding so much. She looked beside her and she was also sitting by a window. She looked out and saw nothing but holes. "Are we on the bus?" she asked.  
  
"Your mo-? Yeah. We are," Natasha replied. Rattler looked up again and realized that everyone had either blood, bruises, or cuts all over them. She looked back outside. It was barely turning dark.  
  
"How long have I been out of it, Tasha?" she asked.  
  
"We've only been riding about 3 minutes," Natasha said, glancing at her watch. She looked at Rattler and grinned. "You put up one hell of a fight for your man."  
  
"I guess," Rattler said shrugging. She suddenly remembered something. "HOW IS HE?"  
  
"Who?" Tank asked in the seat in front of her.  
  
"SQUID! IS HE... I MEAN... IS HE OKAY?? DO YALL KNOW? DID YALL SEE?"  
  
"Rattler, calm down," Tiffany said, uneasily, sitting beside Tank. "We... we don't know. We're all hoping for the best."  
  
"WHERE IS HE?!" she screeched and stood up, forgetting about her aching head.  
  
"Sit down, back there!" yelled a voice from the front. It was Mr. Sir. She reluctantly sat down, scowling at him.  
  
"He's in the hospital. He went into ICU," Tank whispered. She glared at the seat across from them. "Black Ice has been fake crying ever since he was shot. If she really care she would have DONE SOMETHING ABOUT IT!" she said loud enough, so Black Ice could hear. Rattler turned her gaze to her and also glared.  
  
"Why does she think she owns Squid?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know. He already has a woman."  
  
"I don't disagree," Rattler said, blushing. "I would have never done that for anyone. Except my girls. Or Sean."  
  
"He would have really appreciated what you did for Squid back there," Tank said in a calm, soothing voice.  
  
"Who's Sean?" Armpit asked from the seat behind her.  
  
"My brother."  
  
"Rattler, since we're on the subject of your family," Natasha said, "what was that you were saying about your mom hitting you?"  
  
"You know that woman that Ziggy was choking?" she asked. Everyone nodded and she heard Zig-Zag say, "What about her?" Rattler turned around, and saw that he was sitting next to Armpit.  
  
"That was my mom. She put these damn handcuffs on me!" she said, furiously.  
  
"That was your mom?" X-ray asked from the seat across from Armpit and Zig-Zag. "You two are different. You're in a juvenile camp, and she's a cop."  
  
"That's totally ironic," Regan said in the seat across from Rattler and Natasha.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How'd you get like you are with her being a cop?" Tank asked. "Last time I saw her, she wasn't in the field."  
  
"She wasn't when I got thrown in here, either. It's just as shocking to me as it is to yall."  
  
"I wonder why she became one,"Twitch said in the seat in front of Tank and Tiffany.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm gonna ask her."  
  
"How're you gonna do that?" Black Ice asked, listening in on the conversation, mascara smeared down her face.  
  
"Walk up to her and ask her," Rattler said, nodding towards the front of the bus. Everyone turned and saw the woman was sitting beside Mr. Sir.   
  
A/N: Was that good?? I hope so! Please r/r!!! Thanx! LOVE YA! 


	7. The New Camp

Chapter 6  
  
*~!~The New Camp~!~*  
  
Rattler got up from her seat and walked to her mom, ignoring the threats and warnings of all the adults. When she finally reached her destination at the front of the bus, she quietly, but furiously, said, "Hello, mother."  
  
Rattler's mom looked up at Rattler, her glare was dark. "What do you want?" she barked.  
  
"Why did you become a cop?"she replied, in an angry voice. "You didn't even tell me!"  
  
"I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU, I WILL NEVER HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU, AND I DON'T NEED YOUR CONSENT!"  
  
"WHY DID YOU BECOME ONE?" Rattler repeated.  
  
"BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU DID TO YOUR BROTHER!"  
  
"IT'S NOT MY FAULT! I NEVER WOULD HAVE DONE IT IF HE DIDN'T ASK ME TO!"  
  
"WHY ON EARTH WOULD HE ASK YOU TO SHOOT HIM?" Rattler's mom asked angrily, but tears spilling over onto her cheeks.  
  
"BECAUSE THAT DAMN GANG THAT HE USED TO HANG WITH MESSED HIM UP SO MUCH, ALL HE FELT WAS PAIN, EVERY TIME HE TOOK IN A BREATH OF AIR! HE TOLD ME ALL HE WANTED WAS TO DIE! HE DIDN'T WANT TO LIVE, BECAUSE OF ALL THE PAIN HE WAS IN!"  
  
"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT CUT HIM! THE BLOOD WAS FOUND ON YOUR SWITCHBLADE!"  
  
"WHY WOULD I KILL THE ONE PERSON THAT CARED FOR ME?!"  
  
"BECAUSE YOU'RE A PSYCHO! THAT'S WHY!" her mom screamed at her, shaking in rage. Everyone stared at the mother-daughter conflict. They had never seen or heard one like this in a while.  
  
"YOU BITCH! YOU LEFT US! ALL WE HAD WAS EACH OTHER! I'M NOT THE ONE THAT'S PSYCHO! YOU ARE!!!"  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" her mom screamed. She stood up and slapped her. Rattler just looked at her mom in surprise and resentment.  
  
"No wonder we were better off without each other." She slowly trudged back to her seat on the bus, her mom staring at the ground with tear-stained cheeks.  
  
Rattler sat down and stared angrily out the window. She couldn't believe what her mom just did. First, she hit Rattler in the head and knocked her unconscious, second, she slapped Rattler. What next? Stop the bus in the middle of nowhere and drop her off? She glanced up at her mom, who was still standing. Tears started to roll from her ice blue eyes, down her cheeks, and into her lap.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A day and a half later, they arrived at their destination. The tents, showers, and offices looked exactly like Camp Green Lake's, but there was grass on the ground. And there weren't any holes to be seen. Anywhere.  
  
"We're at ANOTHER juvenile camp?!" Tank asked, disappointed.  
  
"Yes," replied Mr. Sir. He escorted the 15 teens to the tent they would be sleeping in.  
  
"Mr. Sir... What about all the counselors?" Mercedes asked.  
  
"They're attending to either Squid or the Warden at the moment. You'll all see them again soon." He left and an attractive woman in about her early 20's came in excited in the room.  
  
"Hello!" she happily said. "I'm the counselor of Tent-CGL!" She had straight, brown hair that went halfway down her back with platinum blonde highlights. She had forest green eyes, and a retainer on her bottom teeth. She had a white shirt that had 'Kristy' airbrushed in blue on the back and 2004 on the front left pocket.  
  
"Is your name; Kristy?" Rattler asked, pointing to the name on the shirt.  
  
"No. I killed the girl who owned this shirt. My name's Rachel," she replied expressionless. Then she smiled at the looks of their faces. "Kidding! Yes, my name's Kristy." Everyone sighed with relief, but something was still worrying Rattler. 'Will Squid make it?'  
  
A/N: sorry if that totally sucked! Lol, more surprises to come, I guarantee! At least I hope! Thnx for all your support! Plz r/r!! 


	8. Author's Note and Shoutouts

Kiwi: This is just a quickie thing! Not a chapter!!! I'm gonna give a shout out to everyone who read my story, and just say a few words, so here it goes!  
  
Rattler: God, you're so annoying! So sweet all the time! Just tell 'em to shove their reviews up their a-  
  
Kiwi: No, thanks! I actually LIKE having friends, thank you!  
  
Rattler: Um, always a pleasure to bust your bubble, so, all your friends are WEIRD!  
  
Kiwi: That's called an opinion, sweetie!  
  
Rattler: Well, everyone I know has the same opinion!  
  
Kiwi: You're not so normal yourself!  
  
Rattler: Shut the fu-  
  
Kiwi: On with the SHOUTOUTS!!!! YAY!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
xoxoxPerfect By Naturexoxox: thanx so much!!!  
  
Houser's girl: Umm.... no sense, huh? SORRY! ::Rattler rolls her eyes::  
  
Nosilla: Thanx for all the reviews! I appreciate it!!  
  
razormouthrachel: Sorry! This isn't really a Zero fic... BUT I'M GONNA POST A FIC WITH EVERY GUY IN D-TENT WITH A GIRL!!! ZERO'S WILL COME SOON, I PROMISE! ::Rattler rolls eyes again and says hastily, "Squid's hotter"::  
  
Cookies With Khleo: Once again, not a Zero fic, but I will post his up VERY, VERY SOON! YAY!  
  
twitch's_grl08: Thank you! And I answered your question already! YAY!  
  
lil ms kp: Thanx!!! And I did check out your story! Awesomes! Yay!  
  
simoncowell: Tha- ::Rattler cuts in before Kiwi can get the word out:: SIMON! YOU'RE THAT ANNOYING GUY OFF OF AMERICAN IDOL AREN'T YOU? YOU CAN SHOVE YOUR REVIEW UP YOUR WHITE, NO GOOD, A- ::Kiwi cuts back in:: Thank you so much! I loved it! Have I done better? Huh? Thanx, I like criticism, because it shows me what I need to work on!! Once again, thanks!  
  
jakesgrl89: Thank you!! Thanx so much! Yay! (I love Jake, too btw!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kiwi: Thanks for all the reviews! Um, I sometimes have a little trouble with being grounded or just get caught up in school, or just forget about my fanfic (oops!), so next time I don't update in, like, a week, just e-mail me and tell me I need to get on it! Sometimes I even have writer's block, so I would REALLY appreciate it if you help me if I ever do! (I'll give you credit for that chapter, btw!)  
  
Rattler: Why would you give them credit? They just give you ideas, YOU actually WRITE the chapter.  
  
Kiwi: Because it's nice, that why!  
  
Rattler: You're the most annoying person I have EVER MET! Agh!  
  
Kiwi: Likewise!  
  
Rattler: SCREAM OR SOMETHING! YOUR SWEETNESS IS DRIVING ME CRAZY!  
  
Kiwi: So? Anywayz, thanx reviewers!  
  
Rattler: You all suck! Never ever review this story agai-  
  
Kiwi: *covers Rattler's mouth* Don't listen to her. She wouldn't know good work if it danced in front of her naked w/ Squid's face. Not saying that this is good or anything....  
  
Rattler: *slaps Kiwi and frees her mouth* No, SQUID is good work! *drools* Squid......  
  
Kiwi: TTFN! 


	9. Rattler's Dream

Chapter 7  
  
*~!~Rattler's Dream~!~*  
  
Camp Juvenile (the camp they were now at) was nothing like Camp Green Lake. All day long they went to classes to "learn" what they did was wrong.  
  
After supper that night, Mr. Sir came into Tent CGL.  
  
"The Warden is just fine," he told them. "You will be returning to camp in 2 days."  
  
"How did she live?" Zig-Zag asked, eyes bulging and looking shifty.  
  
"She got bitten by a rattler, not a lizard."  
  
"Oh," everyone replied, disappointed. Mr. Sir turned to leave, but Rattler stopped him.  
  
"Mr. Sir? One more question?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Hurry up and ask it. I ain't got all day," he growled.  
  
"About Squid." She hesitated for a moment. "Have you heard about his condition?"  
  
"Last I heard about him was yesterday morning. Inches away from death, then."  
  
"Oh," was she could force herself to say. Her eyes quickly filled with tears threatening to spill over. She slowly walked to her cot and laid face down on it, hearing Mr. Sir walk out.  
  
She felt someone sit down beside her. "You okay?" It was X-ray.  
  
"There's nothing I have to live for. It's pain like I've never felt before," she replied in a muffled voice.  
  
He gently rubbed her back, and she heard him heavily heave, as if something were bothering him immensely. "It's aight. He'll be okay," he replied, but it sounded like he was reassuring himself more than her.  
  
She slowly sat up, looked around, and gasped with surprise. She wasn't the only one crying. Even X-ray had tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
She hugged X-ray as tight as she could. "God, X-ray! Why did it have to be Squid? WHY?!" She started sobbing even harder (if it was possible), pulled away from X-ray, and looked at her tent mates. She knew she wasn't alone in Squid's passing.  
  
"I don't know, Rattler. I just don't know," X-ray replied. He got up, walked back to his cot, and Natasha and Magnet walked to Rattler's cot and sat down. Magnet slipped his arm around her waist and Natasha gave her a big hug. Rattler put her arm around Magnet, put her head down ad sobbed. He slipped his other arm around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. He kissed the top of her head and got up, letting Tank sit in his spot. Tank Natasha, and Rattler talked for an hour and half, until time for lights to be out. They all said their goodnights, everyone went back to their own cot, and went to sleep. Or they tried to. Four people were left awake.  
  
Rattler waited quietly in her cot for about 20 minutes before crying out loud again.  
  
"Rattler?" a voice in the darkness called.  
  
"Huh? Who's that?"  
  
"It's X-ray."  
  
She quickly sat up. "Hey, come over here." She heard him scramble out of his cot and stumble over to her's. She swung her feet onto one side of the cot so he could sit down beside her.  
  
He grabbed her hand, squeezed it, and she heard his breath turn a little shaky. "Rattler, together we can make it through this. But we can't deal with this alone.:  
  
She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "X-ray! Why couldn't it have been me?"  
  
He shook his head. "I wish it was me, if anyone. I just know that I let him down."  
  
She pulled away from him and roughly shook her head. "You've done anything but let him down. You should be proud of everything you've done for him. And for ALL of D-tent for that matter!"  
  
He sighed. She held his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "I don't feel like I've been the best leader I can be."  
  
She shook her head. "X, you've been MORE than you can be." Then they heard someone scramble around from their cot, walk over to Rattler's, and sat down.  
  
Rattler strained her eyes to see who it was, but all she could tell that there was 2 figures at the end of her bed.  
  
"Who's that?" she whispered into the dark.  
  
"Regan," someone replied.  
  
"Zero," another person said.  
  
Rattler and X-ray moved to the end of her bed with Regan and Zero. The four talked for about an hour before going back to bed. Rattler gave each Regan and Zero a hug, and thanked them for the talk.  
  
When she got to X-ray, they gave each other a long, tight hug.  
  
"Thanks so much, X-ray. This is going to be so much easier with your help," Rattler exclaimed, crying.  
  
"Hey, D-tent ALWAYS sticks together, baby," he said, messing her hair up. She gave him a half-hearted smile and laid back down on her bed, smothering her face into the pillow. She heard X-ray go back to his bed and lay down.  
  
Rattler found it exceptionally difficult to sleep, but when she finally drifted off, she had a disturbing dream about Squid.  
  
^-^ Rattler's Dream^-^  
  
She was walking down a long, very dark hallway. There were hundreds of doors on either side of her. She tried to open every one she passed, but all were locked. As she got further and further down the hallway, she saw a light on the right side of it. She quickened her pace to a stride, then to a jog, the finally broke out into a run.  
  
It seemed to take forever to get to the door the light was coming from. She walked cautiously into the room, and what she saw made her fell as if her heard and just been ripped from her chest.  
  
Squid was lying on a hospital bed, hooked up to all kinds of machines and bags filled with fluids. A doctor, 2 nurses, and an older teenage boy were talking over him.  
  
"Matt, we've never seen anything like it," the Doctor said, speaking quietly, almost in a whisper. "The bullet..... it skimmed a slight piece of his heart, but it's beating regular, just like nothing ever happened to it. I mean, there's no internal bleeding. None. At all! It just baffles us that it's acting this way. We're going to run some tests on him, just to check for other injuries, though I seriously doubt it. I'm still afraid to release him."  
  
"Doctor, Matt gave me some very interesting information earlier today," one of the nurses interrupted, nodding towards the boy. "He told me that Alan will wake up every now and then and just yell out 'rattler'. Could this mean something? Anything at all?"  
  
The doctor frowned and rubbed his chin, thinking. "I don't know, but I will look into it."  
  
Rattler was very emotional, but held her tears in. The doctor looked in her direction, but it was as if he was looking THROUGH her instead of at her.  
  
"Melony," the doctor gently said, "would you like to come closer?"  
  
"M-me?" Rattler asked, startled.  
  
"We'll give you some privacy," he replied, gesturing to the nurses to follow hom to the door.  
  
When they left the room, Rattler slowly walked to the bed. All of the sudden she felt a cold chill pass through her, felt like something was tugging at her naval, then saw a girl walking in front of her.  
  
She gasped and thought, in shock, 'That girl walked through me!' Instinctively, she looked down at her hand. It was transparent. She ran over to the mirror on the opposite wall and tried to screamed at what she saw. 'AM I A GHOST?!' her head screamed.  
  
She turned around, panting, wondering, 'What the hell is wrong with me?'  
  
She looked at the bed, and what she heard made her feel both like her world just fell apart and like she wanted to kill someone.  
  
Melony's chin-length black hair wonderfully accented her teary baby blue eyes. She squeezed Squid's hand and softly said, "Alan, don't you dare break your promise! Stay alive! Fight for life, baby! If not for me, or even yourself, then do it for Chasity! She needs her daddy as much as I do!  
  
"Alan, I swear by the life of me, if you die, I will, too! And this isn't like one of those weak ass suicidal threats you used to make! If you die, I swear, I'LL KILL MYSELF!" The tears that were threatening to spill over finally poured down her face as Matt pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Be strong," he said, soothingly. "Please, act like my big sister! Act like the tough, mean bitch I used to know," he said, half pleading, half joking.  
  
She shook her head vigorously . In between sobs, she said, "The last thing he sa.... said to me was that his only...... w-wish..... was that I would die a.... and burn in hell! Do you know wh.... why he said that?!" When Matt shook his head, she screamed, "HE SAID I SCREWED SOMEONE ELSE! HE SAID HE HATED ME! HE STORMED OUT AFTER BREAKING UP WITH ME AND THE ONLY REASON HE EVEN TALKS TO ME ANYMORE IS BECAUSE OF CHASITY!"  
  
Matt sat her down in a chair and gently rubbed her back. "Shhh...."  
  
"And I know who Rattler is!" she blurted. Rattler listened even more attentively to this part.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You see, he had been writing Chasity from that camp he was at, and never wrote anything to me or about me," she explained through tears. "A couple of weeks ago, I got the courage up to write him and ask how he's been. You wanna hear his reply?" When Matt just stared at her, she took it as a 'yes' and she took a folded piece of paper out of her pocket. "It has to do with this 'Rattler' person."  
  
She unfolded the paper, held it in front of her, and cleared her throat. "Melony, not that it's any of your GODDAMN business, but there's a girl, Rattler, up here that I'm really into. I know she's into me, because I've seen her staring a few times, and also hear her at night talking about me." By this point, Rattler's throat felt tight and closed. She didn't know Squid had seen her staring at him, or even heard her late into the night, talking to herself about him. She only prayed no one heard.  
  
"The only reason I keep contact with you is for Chasity's sake," Melony continued. "There's nothing left between us, and the only reason I'm even bothering to write you is to tell you this: Don't bother writing back (even though I know you most likely won't have time, you know, being a whore and screwing every guy in town and all), cuz I won't write back.  
  
"And that's what he wrote," she said, folding the letter back. "I cheated once and he acted like I made a living by screwing guys for cash." She sighed, still crying, and looked at his bed. "Not a day goes by that I don't regret it."  
  
"I know how bad you feel," Matt said, in a soothing voice.  
  
Rattler walked to Squid's side. Crying, she tried to put her hand on his, but failed. As soon as her hand went through his, though, he quickly sat up in his bed, awake and alert.  
  
He looked at her and his eyes went as wide as saucers. "Rattler?! Is that you?" he excitedly asked.  
  
Matt and Melony rushed quickly over to him. Melony grabbed his hand and softly said, "Hey, Alan." He roughly jerked his hand away, still staring at Rattler.  
  
Matt asked, "You alright, man?" glancing at the spot Rattler was, but couldn't see her.  
  
"Rattler, is that you?" Squid repeated, his face falling.  
  
She couldn't speak, but when she found her voice, she could only nod her head and say, "Yeah."  
  
A single tear rolled down Squid's cheek, but he quickly wiped it away. "How can you see me?" Rattler finally managed to ask.  
  
"I-I...... I don't know." Matt and Melony glanced uneasily at one another.  
  
"Alan, are you alright?" Matt asked, uncertainly.  
  
"I'm fine," Squid replied, still looking at Rattler as if he ever looked away, he would never see her again.  
  
For some reason, she glanced down at her watch. 10:27. Suddenly, she heard a loud, buzzing noise. It got louder and louder until she could no longer stand it.  
  
She was cowered on the floor, clutching her ears, when everything went black.  
  
^-^ End of Rattler's Dream^-^  
  
When she woke up, the tent was empty. She felt something wet on her back, and when she looked, she realized she was drenched in sweat.  
  
She looked at her watch and gasped. 10:27. She quickly jumped out of bed, but shortly stopped and desperately tried to grasp the wall for support. Her head was pounding, her vision was blurry, her legs felt like jell-O, and worst of all, she felt a cold wave of nausea sweep over her. She tried hard not to puke, but when some sweat slid onto her dry, parched lips, she, by instinct, lapped it up.  
  
She doubled over and started to vomit. 'Damn, this hurts!' she silently cursed. She wasn't only talking about the physical pain, but the emotional, too. 'What if it wasn't a dream? What if it was real? What if he really DOES have a little girl named Chasity?' That dream was an emotional blow harder than she could bare.  
  
"Rattler!" a heavy Hispanic accent interrupted her thoughts. She looked up and saw Magnet running at her. 'Oh no,' she thought as she felt nausea take over her body again.  
  
She threw up. Her legs, becoming weaker and weaker every second, collapsed underneath her weight, but strong arms caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
She tried to ask Magnet what was happening to her, but her lips didn't want to move. She started crying, frustrated at how weak and helpless she was, and how much pain she was in right now.  
  
She looked up at Magnet, her vision now normal. His lips were moving, but she couldn't make out anything he was saying. She glanced at the door and saw D-tent running in, one by one, each having separate jobs to do.  
  
Rattler's vision all of the sudden went so unfocused, she tightly shut her eyes, afraid of getting dizzy and vomiting again.  
  
She reopened her eyes after a while and saw a cluster of people she didn't know surrounding her. She could hear again, but she couldn't understand anything that was being said.  
  
Her vision had cleared up a little, but was still blurry. She could tell Armpit's blurry figure was beside her. She could smell him, too.  
  
She tried holding her breath to keep from vomiting, but it was too late. She winced and moaned at the excruciating pain.  
  
Her body started involuntarily jerking. Suddenly, she felt herself hit something hard, head-first, hearing a loud crack, a girl scream, and then all was black and quiet.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Rattler regained consciousness, she was in her bed in the tent. Her head was pounding worse than ever, and she groaned at the pain.  
  
"Feeling bad?" Startled, she cautiously looked beside her. She sighed with relief and nodded. It was Magnet.  
  
"I feel better, though, my head is hurtin like crazy. But, hey, I ain't complainin."  
  
"You gave us a scare," he admitted. He looked at his watch. "Hungry? It's almost noon."  
  
She nodded. "I don't really want to eat, though," she added. "I'm afraid to."  
  
"The doctor said you could eat, but you have to take it slow."  
  
"In other words, eat the total opposite of how I normally do?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much."  
  
"Okay, fine. I'll take some food."  
  
"Okay. I'll be back," he said getting up.  
  
"Thank you," she called after him, but he didn't hear her. She sighed. 'If only I could talk to Squid,' she thought.  
  
She stood up, stretched, and images of her dream flooded her head. She gasped and wondered if Magnet would know anything about Squid's life before Camp Green Lake.  
  
She heard someone coming and quickly jumped back into bed.  
  
"Here you go," Magnet said, walking into the tent with two trays. He handed one to Rattler and she took it gratefully. The food they had for lunch was a grilled cheese, a bag of pretzels, a banana, and a raisin cookie.  
  
"I hate raisins. Want my cookie?" she asked, nodding towards it. Magnet took it.  
  
"Thanks," he said through a mouth full of food.  
  
"No, thank YOU. For the food, I mean."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
After Rattler finished eating, Magnet took their trays back to the cafeteria. When he returned, she asked him if the name 'Melony' meant anything to him.  
  
He eyed her suspiciously. "No, why?"  
  
She glared at him, unconvinced. "What about Chasity?"  
  
He flinched and stared at her in disbelief. "How'd you find out?"  
  
She jumped out of her bed. "Tell me everything you know, Magnet!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
"Okay, okay, fine. All I now is Melony is his ex, but before they broke up, they messed around a couple of times. She had a baby girl named Chasity, but they broke up when she was about 5 months old. She just turned 2 a couple of weeks ago. On the day you girls came, I think."  
  
"Is that all you know?" she asked, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
She shook him. "Do you swear?!"  
  
"I promise!"  
  
"I hafta get to a phone!" she yelled, running out of the tent in her pajamas.  
  
"Wait!" she heard Magnet yell, close behind her. Then a hand grabbed her arm and jerked her back so roughly, she fell hard to the ground.  
  
"DAMNIT, MAGNET! LEMME GO!" she growled, struggling to get out of his grasp.  
  
"No! Get back here!" he hissed, using all of his strength to pull her back into the tent and forcefully pushed her onto the bed.  
  
He straddled her waist and pinned her wrists down. "You can't get out of bed! Doctor's orders!"  
  
"Well, you bein on top of me in my bed is SOO much better!" she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.  
  
Right as he was about to get up, they heard someone gasp and say, "How could yall do that to Squid?!"  
  
Kiwi: Suspense! *dun-dun dun-dun* Lol! So please r/r! Thnx!!  
  
Rattler: God, you're retarded.  
  
Kiwi: Don't make fun of the mentally challenged......  
  
Rattler: I make fun of whoever I damn well please, thank you.  
  
Kiwi: It's whomever.  
  
Rattler: Yer in tha south. No one sayz stuff like that.  
  
Kiwi: Whatever. Oh, and, happy late birthday to Heather! *music plays and Kiwi starts singing off tune*  
  
Rattler: *covers her ears* Who tha hell is Heather.  
  
Kiwi: *still singing*  
  
Rattler: HELLO?! *thumps Kiwi hard in the head*  
  
Kiwi: *finishes song and rubs her head* The girl we muse. AND THAT HURT!  
  
Rattler: You'll live, yeh big baby.  
  
Kiwi: *waves bye* Goodbye everyone! Til we meet again! Our next chapter will, hopefully, be soon! 


	10. Squid's Back

Chapter 8  
  
*~!~Squid's Back~!~*  
  
Magnet and Rattler looked towards the door, and Black Ice was standing there, mouth open, with a look of shock on her face. Magnet leapt off of Rattler and instantly tried to start explaining.  
  
"She tried to escape! I had to do something!"  
  
"Yeah, I tried to escape from here, and he had to pin me down!"  
  
"Cheating on Squid and sneaking around behind his back when he's almost, and possibly, DEAD! I can't believe you two!" She ran away, her hands covering her face.  
  
"Magnet, you idiot! What'd you do that for?!"  
  
"I had to keep you from jumping up again, somehow!" She hit his arm and jumped out of bed to run to the door, but by the time she was half-way there, D-tent had come running followed by Black Ice.  
  
"There they are!" she screamed in hysterics. "They were about to have sex on her cot!"  
  
"WE WERE NOT!" Magnet and Rattler yelled at the top of their lungs in unison.  
  
"What the hell were you thinkin, Black Ice? They know better," Tank said, frustrated.  
  
"I swear!" she said shrilly. "Rattler was laying down, and Magnet was on top and everything! They were even breathing heavy and everything!"  
  
"This ain't true, is it?" X-ray asked.  
  
"HELL NO!" Rattler screamed.  
  
"No, I promise! Nothing happened!" Magnet said, getting more and more frustrated.  
  
"I take your word for it," he replied, and there were murmurs of agreement among the group. "Black Ice, next time you want to tell a lie, make sure there's at least some evidence. Rattler ain't even laying down, which by the way, you should be!"  
  
"Sorry, I was getting up to go pee!" she said, throwing her hands up, innocently.  
  
"THAT'S A LIE!" Black Ice screeched.  
  
D-tent walked back to their "classes", while Rattler, Magnet, and Black Ice stayed.  
  
"I will prove to them what happened! Even if it's the VERY LAST THING I DO!"  
  
"That CAN be arranged, you know," Rattler hissed. Magnet grabbed her shoulders and led her back to her bed.  
  
"Lay," he commanded. "You're not supposed to be up."  
  
"Magnet! I told you not to make a move on her!"  
  
"What the hell is she talking about?"  
  
"No you didn't! You told me TO make a move! And I know exactly why you did, too! So Squid would get mad at me and dump her!"  
  
"We weren't ever going out!"  
  
"So! It would have worked better if you had tried that while he was still ALIVE! But now, he's DEAD, so I can't-"  
  
"HE'S NOT DEAD!" Rattler screamed, jumping off of her bed, tackling her. She punched Black Ice in the eye, making her cry like a baby.  
  
"GET OFF OF ME!" she screamed, flailing her arms.  
  
"I knew you never really liked him! You only wanted him because I had him! Everything I had, you WANTED! That's the way it always was! HE DIDN'T EVEN LIKE YOU, YOU BITCH!"  
  
Magnet, though very much amused by this, decided against what he wanted, and pulled Rattler off of Black Ice. "Calm down," he muttered. He pushed her, for a third time, onto her bed. He walked over to Black Ice and helped her up, only to push her out of the tent and told her to go away.  
  
"What was that all about?" he asked her, almost instantly.  
  
"What? Nu-uh, before I answer any questions, what was THAT all about? About the "makin your move" thing? Hmm?"  
  
"Nothing," he mumbled.  
  
"No, tell me!" she demanded. "I want to know when I'm being talked about!"  
  
"No," he simply replied.  
  
"TELL ME!"  
  
"Fine. I liked you when you first came, but no one knew that. Then, one day, Black Ice figured it out somehow, and she asked me what was up with my staring at you." Rattler blushed at this. "But you were into Tank weren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, that's one of the reasons I left you alone. Because it was Squid had you to work on, and I Tank to work with."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Anyways, when she asked, I told her that it was none of her damn business and she needed to go away. She got smart with me and I about slapped the shit out of her, but she told me she was gonna tell you. And I didn't want you to know, especially since Squid liked you. If he found out I would have been dead in a New York minute."  
  
"Wait, wait, hold up. So, Squid HAS liked me this whole time?" she asked, just wanting to hear it in real life.  
  
"Yeah, he did. He, uh...." he hesitated. The memory of Squid seemed to be a lot for him. "He told me that he wanted you to be his.... first."  
  
"His first what?"  
  
"The person that he lost his virginity to." Rattler's cheeks went beet red.  
  
"He did?"  
  
"Yeah. But, apparently, that's not gonna happen."  
  
"I know he's not dead. I know he WON'T die.... at least any time soon."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
There was a long, awkward silence. "So, Magnet, um..... about the "move" thing?"  
  
"Oh, um, yeah. So, anyways, where was I?"  
  
"You would have been dead if Squid found out."  
  
"Oh, yeah. So, she TOLD me that I SHOULD make a move..... but I knew why she wanted me to. And that's so she could have Squid to herself. Besides, I wanted to see the outcome of the bet."  
  
"Bet? Oh, yeah! I remember 'the bet'! That seems like centuries ago! Woah!" she laughed, but very weakly.  
  
"Anyways, what was up with that 'You always wanted everything I had' deal with Black Ice back there?"  
  
"Oh, um, we-" She was cut off by Mom running in there, gasping for air.  
  
"It's Alan! He's, he.... he...."  
  
Rattler jumped out of bed and ran over to him. "What is it, Mom?!"  
  
"He.... he...."  
  
"Mom, take a couple of deep breaths. Rattler, let him get his breath back," Magnet said, walking over towards the two. After another minute of Mom still breathing heavy, Rattler shook him. "Dammit, Mom! What about him?!"  
  
Just then, a pair of arms wrapped her around her waist. "Oh!" she uttered in surprise. She turned around to tell the person off, but she saw that it wasn't just SOMEONE. It was Squid.  
  
"SQUID!" She wrapped her arm around his neck and held him in an embracing hug.  
  
"Hey," he said, exhausted.  
  
"Oh my gosh, it's you!" she whispered. Tears slowly started to fill up her eyes, until she blinked them out. They made their way down her cheek, to her chin, then dropped on his shoulder.  
  
Only this time they weren't tears of sadness or pain. For the first time, she was crying because she was happy. Squid pulled away only to see the tears fall from Rattler's face.  
  
"I had to come see you," he said, staring at her. "I had the strangest.... thing happen to me. But it doesn't matter. I'm with you, again." He hugged her again, and Rattler suddenly remembered something.  
  
"Um, Squid?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Rattler hesitated. She didn't want to ruin the wonderful feeling. "Never mind."  
  
"Okay." He pulled her closer to him, wanting to stay like this forever.  
  
"Squid, man! How are ya, dude?" Magnet asked, finally interrupting the couple.  
  
"Barely here," he replied, half-serious.  
  
"I'm gonna go tell the others you're here," Magnet said, about to start running, but Squid grabbed his arm and had a surprisingly strong grip.  
  
"Naw, man. Please don't. I want to spend a little time with her first," he said, nodding towards Rattler.  
  
"Alright. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone," he replied, winking and grinning.  
  
"Thanks, man."  
  
"Thanks, Magnet, babe!" Rattler called after him as he left with Mom.  
  
"Now, Rattler. You haven't been upset, have you?" he joked.  
  
"Yes, of course I was! I thought you were gone! I thought I lost you for good! You scared the shit out of me!"  
  
"Woah, calm down. It's okay. I'm here!" he said, laughing.  
  
"It's not funny, Squid. We thought you died!"  
  
"Well, I didn't, did I?" he asked, smirking.  
  
"No, but still....."  
  
"It's okay." He led her to a bed and the sat down together.  
  
He carefully slipped an arm around her waist and bent down to kiss her. They were lost in the warm, sensational feeling until someone broke the peace.  
  
"SQUID!" Black Ice ran into the tent and tackled Squid, wrapping him in a hug.  
  
"GET OFF OF ME!" he yelled, pushing her onto the floor.  
  
"Yeah, Jade, you're gonna get him put back in the hospital if YOU sit on him," Tank said, smirking, walking in followed by the rest of D-tent, each gaping at the sight of Squid.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Aw, you're making her mad. Be careful, we don't want her to throw another temper tantrum, do we? It might cause a SCENE this time!" Rattler replied, sarcastically.  
  
"What are yall talkin about?" Squid asked.  
  
"Squid! What're you doing here, man?!"  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"When did you get here?"  
  
"Where... when... how?"  
  
"Oh, they're talking about earlier, when your whore of a girlfriend cheated on you with your hispanic friend!" Black Ice replied coldly, a small smile slowly forming on her mouth.  
  
"WHAT?!" he yelled, jumping up.  
  
"THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED SQUID! I TRIED TO ESCAPE EARLIER AND MAGNET HAD TO GET ME TO CALM DOWN SOMEHOW, SO HE PINNED ME DOWN, THAT'S ALL!"  
  
"HE GOT ON TOP OF YOU AND PINNED YOU DOWN?!"  
  
"HOW ELSE WOULD YOU PIN SOMEONE DOWN?!"  
  
"MAGNET! I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRL!"  
  
"Dude, I didn't make a move on her," he said quietly.  
  
"MAGNET, WHAT ARE YALL TALKING ABOUT? YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU ONLY TALKED TO BLACK ICE ABOUT ME!"  
  
"I asked him how he felt about you cuz I thought I might ask you to hang every once in while. That was before the bet, of course."  
  
"MAGNET, I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HER!"  
  
"Dude, I did. I promise!"  
  
"APPARENTLY AS SOON AS I LEFT, YOU COULDN'T KEEP YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF OF HER!"  
  
"Squid! LISTEN TO ME!"  
  
"NO!" Rattler looked at him as if he just slapped her.  
  
"Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just that I trusted my friends enough that, while I'm inches away from death, they'll keep their filthy hands off of you!"  
  
"But I was trying to escape! He didn't try ANY moves on me! I promise!" This seemed to calm Squid down.  
  
"Are you telling me the truth? He didn't try ANYTHING at all with you?"  
  
Rattler was in half-mind to tell him that, yeah, he did slide his hand up her thigh, and she didn't NOT like it, but decided against it. "Yes. I promise that he didn't try anything at all with me." Her look was soft and innocent, and Squid found it absolutely irresistible. He brushed her hair out of her eyes, and everyone started "whooping".   
  
'Just like old times,' Rattler happily thought.  
  
Kiwi: I hope you enjoyed it!!!!! Thnx to all the ppl who reviewed last time! I'll give yall shout outs next time, I'm just too la-z to today! 


End file.
